


Relaxation

by ZekkKiray



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Horrible imitation of a Scottish accent, I just wanted it to be still readable, I'm sorry if any Scott reading this is offended, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: Rayla takes an opportunity to bath during their quest to bring the egg to its mother. Callum stumbles across her, hillarity (or rather smut) ensues.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> "Welcome, my readers, to another episode of 'Zekk writes smut'. Today we venture-"  
"Hrm-Hrm" A leggy brunette in a strict business costume interrupts.  
"And you are..."  
"Your conscience."  
"Didn't know I had one."  
"Funny. We have to talk."  
"About what?"  
"This fic."  
"Ah. This fic. I know, a bit on the short end, isn't it?"  
"Oh, I think given the damage, it's long enough."  
"What damage?"  
"The damage to the integrity of authors all over the world."  
"Mind explaining it?"  
"Glad you ask." She produces a stack of papers.  
"There is this." She hands me a sheet. "And this, and this and especially this! No woman in her right mind would act like that!"  
I stand up. "Yes, these are all valid criticisms. If you don't mind, I would like to speak with you in private."  
"Why not."  
I lead her to a spot a few feet away. "I think here is good." I produce a remote and push a button.  
"What- aaaaaah" A trap door had opened beneath my conscience.  
"Don't worry, dear readers she (it?) will be fine. Isn't the first time, won't be the last. Now, Where was I?  
Ah yes, today we're venturing into the mystic lands of The Dragon Prince. Have fun, gals and gents!"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Dragon Prince (sadly).

Honestly, he had only wanted to stretch his legs a bit. Just walk around a bit in the forest, to clear his head, enjoy nature and maybe find one or two inspirations to draw.

Callum hadn't wanted to unconsciously let his feet carry him to the nearby pond which fed itself from a little waterfall.

Certainly not to the spot where Rayla was currently washing herself, at least.

When he realised his mistake, he tried to turn around, to give her the privacy she deserved, really he did.

But something about the scene that had unravelled itself in front of him compelled him to stay.

It wasn't just the opportunity to gawk at a naked girl, a particularly pretty one at that, too (though he would've been lying if he denied that this hadn't played a fairly big role in his decision), but mostly the sight of Rayla's expression.

She looked so content with herself as she caressed her body, scrubbing away the grime and exhaustion of the last few days. Rayla, even when she was relaxing, when she joked and laughed with Ezran and him, had always something wary, something tense in her eyes, like she expected an attack at any moment. But now, bare as she was born, her weapons and clothes resting on a flat rock near her, she looked so carefree as her hands were gliding over her generous curves. So... at peace.

It was that look, amongst admittedly other things, that put Callum under a spell, that he wanted to capture for posterity like nothing else.

Though how much he wished for actual paint and canvas to serve justice to her beauty, he had to make due with what was currently available.

So he sat behind a bush, carefully looking over it so Rayla wouldn't catch him, and began to draw with charcoal on paper.

He was so fixated on his task, breath shallow and body barely moving, that he didn't realize how stiff his limbs were becoming.

When Rayla finally prepared to dress herself, Callum thought it better to take his leave as well. He tried to stand up, but halfway through his protesting muscles refused to listen to him any more and he fell flat on his ass.

The commotion didn't go unnoticed by the teenage moonshadow elf. She grabbed her swords and clothes, not bothering to actually cover herself up and sprinted in the direction the rustling came from. It was a rash decision for sure, but if she had been discovered by a brigand maybe she could kill him before he could report back to eventual associates.

Callum was in panic. He couldn't even imagine what his friend would do to him when she found him, not to mention when she saw that he had been watching long enough to ban her likeliness on paper. So he turned his tail and fled.

But alas, he was no fighter and even on his best of days no match for the trained assassin, and his run was more like a stumble.

Therefore it took barely a moment for Rayla to catch up with him.

When she was close enough, she threw her clothes with uncanny precision between the legs of her watcher.

As planned, his limbs tangled themselves up in them and he sprawled.

"Teel me where ye friends ur an' A micht let ye live!" Rayla snarled as she rolled her voyeur onto his back.

She gasped in shock when she caught glimpse of who he was. "Callum!?"

“Please don’t hurt me!” he yelled quickly, covering his face and stomach with his arms.

She looked quizzically at him. “Why would A hurt ye?” She bent down to pick up the stack of paper he dropped. “What were ye doin’ here anyway? A thought ye were-”

“No, wait!” Callum shouted as he realized what was about to happen.

While she collected them, Rayla gave the sheets a cursory glance. Her eyes widened when she realized what the drawings actually showed. “… back at… the camp...” she finished dumbfounded.

“Where ye spyin’ on me?!” she screamed furiously. Fuming with anger and very much hurt by his betrayal of her trust and violation of her privacy, she flipped through the pages. “These… These are...” _Shameful. Humiliating. Mah entire body bare before him_.

Then she noticed that he hadn’t just drawn her curves, but also her expressions of relief and wholehearted joy as well.

_Actually quite good_.

As she realized that his infatuation with her went beyond mere lust after her shapely body, her anger diminished quite a bit. Oh, she was still fuming under her skin, but she didn’t want to murder him any more. Well, not unless he said something extremely stupid in the next ten minutes. But for now, teaching him a lesson had to be enough.

“Dae ye ken how many boys had spied on me since A started tae grow these?” she asked him dangerously sweetly, gesturing along her ample bosom and butt.

Gulping dryly and trying strongly to hold her gaze and not letting his eyes dart across her still oh so naked form, Callum shook his head.

“A dunnae ken either. But A ken some did. A heard th' bushes rustlin' at times when A was bathin'. A ken from th' way some blushed when A caught them lookin’ at me. They were there, but A didne catch any of them. Until noo. A thought of ye better than them.”

Callum’s heart sank at her words, the very real fear that he had with one stupid decision, just because he couldn’t keep his teenage libido in check, destroyed her friendship beyond repair.

She moved closer to him until her breasts were almost rubbing at his chest, her face so close to his that he felt her breath on his lips.

It scared him, it really did, but he couldn’t help to feel a small twinge of excitement that his secret, forbidden crush was mere inches away from him.

“Dae ye ken what A would've wanted from them if A ever would've caught one?”

“No,” Callum croaked.

Rayla squinted at him. “A... would’ve wanted… fairness.” She stepped back. “Strip.”

“What?”

“Are ye daft? Strip. Ye saw me naked, noo it’s mah turn tae get a look at yer tushie.”

Blushing furiously, but in no position to argue with neither her argument nor her command, he did as she wished.

When he stood finally as bare as she was in front of her, Rayla took her good time to eye him up.

He was lanky, yes, but it was unmistakable that their adventure had started to give him some muscle tone on top of the more or less acceptable framework his fruitless combat training had already given him. He obviously was in the middle of puberty, facial hair not much above a slight fuzz, but his pubes were already nicely thick, a tiny happy trail leading up to his navel.

The sudden longing to run her fingers through the curly patch of hairs surprised her not as much as she was comfortable to admit. It was true, when some nights had been especially lonely, she had wondered how it would feel to snuggle up to the boy lying so close by. The fact that he was a _human_ only added to the intrigue in a rebellious, taboo sort of way rather deterring from it.

Also, him being human didn’t have much of an edge any more to her for quite some time now. Overall, he was kind and gentle in nature, and in those moments when she’d let her mind wander she had often wondered if that extended to certain other aspects of life as well.

His cock hung limp in front of his fuzzy balls and she felt a bit disheartened at that, an unbidden pang of insecurity running through her mind. Shouldn’t he be more… _aroused_ by her body? He found her attractive after all, right? Right?

Nervously, she adjusted her stance, causing her supple breasts to bob gently.

Callum’s gaze flickered to the enticing movement and his limp prick twitched approvingly.

As slight as it had been, the reaction wasn’t missed by Rayla. Obviously his desire was there, it just had to be… encouraged to surface.

She wondered how far she could push. “Turn around.”

On edge, he turned around, fearing of what she was capable in her wrath. Callum let out a strangled, shocked gasp and his entire body stiffened as he felt Rayla’s very feminine body hugging him from behind. Well, not his _entire_ body. He was still very much afraid of the possibility that she would emasculate him if he showed her how much she affected him on a personal level. Better not to draw attention to this part of his body.

Though it wasn’t exactly easy for him, given how her soft, big breasts were pressed flat against his back, her hard nipples rubbing slightly but distinctly across the sensitive skin.

“Relax, Callum”, she murmured against his ear. “Aam not going to hurt ye. Aam just a bit curious. Just like ye were when ye decided to watch.”

The elven beauty held him with one hand around his shoulders closely against her body, while the other started to wander.

She let her hand glide over his chest, teasing his small nipples giddily to hardness, caressing his chest and abdomen, lowly moaning in appreciation. “Yer skin is sae soft, Callum, almost like a babe,” she murmured.

He squirmed a bit harder and she felt the heat of his blush against her own cheek. “Am A daein' somethin' wrong?” she asked concernedly, stopping her hand, despite her straight-forward demeanor not wanting to cause him discomfort.

“No,” he mumbled, embarrassed. “It’s just… I’m a man. We do not like to be called soft like a baby.”

Rayla giggled at his words. “Ye boys ur weird. Any woman A ken would sure dunnae mind tae have skin like yers.” Her fingertips slid over his belly and Rayla couldn’t help but tickling him playfully, making him squirm slightly in her embrace, to put him more at ease.

“Speaking of which, dae A feel nice tae ye too?” she whispered as she rubbed her breasts a bit more intently against his back, sending shivers down his spine and arousing herself further too.

“Yeeeah,” he groaned strainedly, fighting for his cock to stay subdued.

“Then why aren’t ye honest tae yerself? A told ye, it’s okay tae relax. Please, let me see it, let me _feel_ it...” Rayla whispered sensually into his ear, trailing tender kisses along his neck and shoulder. She had cupped his balls lightly during her last words and now started to caress them, delighted in how they tightened in arousal at her inexperienced yet loving touch, gently petting the fuzzy pelt covering them.

Her sweet talk and her actions wormed its way directly into Callum’s monkey brain, their inflection and meaning overriding any resolution he might’ve taken earlier. The fearful anxiousness finally left him only to be replaced with a tension of an entire different kind.

“Ooooh, ye’re right, ye aren’t a babe at all,” the elf cooed. “Ye’re a strappin’ young lad...” She stroked the tuft of dark curly hair that surrounded his cock, relishing in how soft, yet coarse it felt under her sensitive fingertips.

After indulging herself in her curiosity satisfyingly, she wrapped her fingers finally around his hardness. Enraptured, she held his manhood in her hand for quite a while without moving, trying to figure out what to make of it.

His prick was so warm, it was almost steely hard, yet so soft and slightly squishy at the same time. It pulsed and throbbed with life, in tact with Callum’s heartbeat and every now and then it would twitch as if it had a mind of its own.

Callum didn’t mind giving Rayla as much time as she wanted, because he himself needed a moment to reel himself in to not just spray his seed all over the forest soil just from having his cock held by her dainty hand.

The elven girl tentatively gave his shaft a single stroke, and he almost lost it nonetheless.

When she released her grip of him, he let, much to his embarrassment, out a pathetic, disappointed whine, just to welcome now only her teasing fingertips with a moan of relief.

“Ye like 'at, don’t ye, Callum? But it isn’t exactly fair 'at only ye get tae enjoy yerself. How about we try somethin' 'at will be pleasurable for th' both of us...”

She let go of her embrace of him and walked over to the bundle of clothes that she threw at him earlier. Amongst them was her towel, a piece of thick cloth, wide enough for two people to lay comfortable on top of it.

She ordered him to lay down and when he had settled himself, Rayla knelt over his crotch, her knees planted firmly at either side of his hips.

Realizing what she planned to do, Callum laid a hand on her thigh. “Rayla, are you sure-”

“Of course Aam sure.” she interrupted his objection. “Noo stay still and let me-”

“You know that it’s going to hurt for you the first time-”

“Och, aye, A ken. What, ye think I cannae handle a wee bit of pain?”

Though despite her boisterous façade he could clearly see her doubt, but also her determination.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Why did he have to fall in love with such a cute, beautiful, brave, strong, simply wonderful but also so headstrong elf girl? _Well, if I can’t discourage her from actually doing it, I very well won’t let her hurt herself in the process._

He opened his eyes and sat up.

“Are ye daft? A said keep-”

“Sshhhh.” Callum hugged her gently and, when he felt her relax, swiftly switched their positions.

Rayla glared at him for a moment, but he saw the quiet relief in her features for taking the lead. She trusted his judgement and his heart swelled at that thought.

He gently traced the curves of her rather well developed breasts, certainly more than his hands could contain, which jutted proudly from her chest like twin hills, capped with stiff nipples surrounded by flat, puckered areolae.

The boy plucked teasingly at the sensitive peaks causing the elvish maiden to jump and twitch.

“Good?” he asked hopefully.

Rayla nodded giddily, searching for words to describe her feelings. “Spark. Hot. Wet.” She blushed. “Down there.”

In such a way encouraged, Callum bent down, kissing and licking the nubs, peppering her breasts with hot, slurping kisses while his eager hands massaged the bountiful flesh.

Rayla whimpered and whined under his ministrations, thrusting her boobs into his ravenous caresses. Feeling greedy for more herself, she reached down with one hand, teasing her tender lips and her clit. The sparks created by circling the swollen pearl flowed through her body, fanning the flames of her passion and after merely seconds her innocent quim was weeping, her nectar dripping onto the towel.

But soon her body complained about something missing and the assassin tapped her lover's head to gain his attention.

“Please, Callum… Please, A want more...”

He nodded and propped himself up on one hand, his other grabbing his impatiently throbbing cock.

Callum nestled the head between her moist, plump lips, dragging it along her slit, slickening it with her copious juices. He pushed a bit forward, just enough to place the tip at her entrance.

Gently, the boy then stroked the cheek of his elven friend. He smiled at her encouragingly, telling her with his eyes that everything was okay, everything would be fine… and then he pushed into her in earnest.

She tensed reflexively as he penetrated her virgin entrance, but their combined caresses had relaxed and moistened her and as soon as his cock slipped past it, the only resistance offered by her slippery canal was the tightness of her inexperience.

Callum felt like he was in heaven. The wet heat of her pussy, the way her walls closed oh so tightly around, nothing he had done in the confinements of his room at the castle came even close to it. He had to slow himself to not simply plunge into her with one thoughtless push.

Once he bottomed out, he took a few calming breaths and looked at his beautiful companion. Her body was arched, she shivered and mewled and for one excruciating moment he thought he had hurt her in his haze of lust.

“Are… are you okay?” he asked her worriedly.

“Aye” Rayla gave him a reassuring smile after she collected herself a bit. “Ye- ye just filled me up real good. Gods, A feel sae _full_. In a good way though,” she added ponderingly.

She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him down. “Please, A want to feel yer warmth...”

Callum followed her wish, lowering himself onto his arms, enough so that his chest pressed against her breasts but not so far that Rayla had to bear his entire weight.

The movement caused his cock to rock a little into her pussy and her satin walls clenched around him instinctively.

It was enough to make stars dancing before his eyes; overwhelmed by the sensation around his prick, Callum buried his face into her neck. “God, Rayla, I love you!” he chocked. Both their movements came to an abrupt halt as he belatedly realized what he’d just said.

He knew as soon as he spoke those words that he had made a big mistake. His step father had never actually gotten around to give him _the talk_, but quite a few soldiers had seen it as their duty to not only teach him the ways of violence, but also of love, too. Though most the stories they shared with him, to equal parts entertaining, horrifying and informative, didn’t exactly revolve around love. That is to say, not around the romantic portion of it anyway. And a whole bunch of those stories had made it very clear to never, ever declare your love to a woman you just “have gotten to know” for the first time. Something about she (and you) couldn’t trust that it wasn’t your cock buried deep in warm, moist heaven talking.

Tentatively, he turned his head to face her. She watched him with an unreadable expression, her eyes as big as saucers.

“Please don’t be ma-”

She lunged at him like a striking snake, kissing him hot and aggressively.

That alone should’ve been clue enough to Callum that it would be better to shut up, but his brain wasn’t exactly working at its peak performance with his blood desperately needed elsewhere.

“I didn’t mean to-” he blurted out and though he bit his tongue as soon as his mind finally caught up, the damage was already done.

Rayla’s joyful expression faltered and hurt crept into her eyes. “Ye donnae love me?”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean...” He took a deep breath. “I _do_ love you. I just didn’t want to tell y-”

The rest of his sentence was swallowed by her hungry mouth as Rayla again captured him in a hungry kiss.

After her immediate desire was sufficiently sated and the need to breath became unbearable, she released his lips with a sordid wet smack.

“Why wouldn’t ye teel me such a wonderful thing?” the elven girl murmured lovingly.

“I- I thought women don’t want to hear it… during…”

“Well, Aam nae like yer women. An' why wouldn’t ye teel me earlier?”

“I didn’t think you- you were reciprocating my feelings…”

“Ye’re a real dummy, ye ken?”, she smiled, stroking his cheek gently. "Did ye really think A did all those things tae ye just because A was curious?” She kissed him softly. “An’ just because A cannae trust yer dummy brain tae connect th’ dots: A love ye too. And noo- start movin’ again!”

Callum feared his grin would split his head in half as he now kissed her with fervor, thrusting into her in his joy much more enthusiastically.

Rayla was overwhelmed by the feeling, the hard, fast strokes jostling her inexperienced body, making it impossible for her to concentrate, to really bask in the sensations.

She pushed at his hips, annoyed. “Och, slow down a bit, will ye?”

At once, Callum halted his movements almost completely.

Rayla withstood the impulse to roll her eyes. “A dinnae say ye have tae stop. Jus’- Jus’ start movin, go faster an’ A tell ye when it feels good, okay?”

Callum did as told and when he reached a pace that was just right for Rayla, she pulled him into a deep kiss.

“Jus’ like ‘at, Callum. Oh, yeah,” she whimpered in his ear, every so often arching her back, rubbing her breasts even more intensely across his chest.

Callum grunted as he felt his elven lover presenting her body so eagerly, and he started to thrust a bit more forcefully into her, earning an appreciative moan from her.

Rayla mewled as his love making grew in ferocity, his strokes becoming harder and faster once again, but this time she was primed and ready. She held him close to her body, her hands clasping at his back for dear life as he took her with vigor. His hips slapped against hers, his cock rubbing so intensely inside of her that she felt like she was burning up. Her muscles started to coil up and she yearned for her breaking point to release that delicious tension.

Callum felt his point of no return approaching, but beforehand, a rather unwanted but important thought manifested itself.

“Rayla, I-” he gasped, forcing himself to slow down a little.

Lost in bliss, the elf was barely able to focus her attention on his words.

“I- I-don’t… I’m not sure about- I don’t wanna- kids!”

Rayla cocked an eybrow. “It’s a bit late tae worry about ‘at, isn’t it?”

“I’m- sorry-”

The elven girl would’ve none of that. She wrapped her legs around his hips, heels digging into his back just above his ass and pushed him as deep as he could reach into her.

“Dae it inside!”

“You- You sure?”

“Aam. The first thing a girl learns is tae take precautions against this type of things when she comes of age. Ye dunnae have tae worry about a thing, A promise."

And with a lustful groan, Callum lost all his restraint. He thrust into her with short deep strokes, kissing and mouthing her neck, grasping at her shoulder for leverage.

Rayla was swept away by his passion, letting him plow away, clinging to him, letting him hear her delight with high, whimpering cries.

As his pace grew more erratic though, she realized that she wouldn’t be able to follow him. Her body was close, yes, but not enough.

“Callum, please,” she begged, “Jus’ a little longer, please-”

Callum knew he couldn’t. She was too tight and moist and warm, felt simply too good and his orgasm was already too close to be delayed further. But he would be damned if he left the spunky girl hanging. So he reached with one hand down, brushing through her neatly trimmed brush, and circled tentatively her swollen bundle of nerves. When Rayla jumped up like she had been struck with lightening, yelping in surprised pleasure, he grinned slightly at her oh so very positive response and started to rub her in earnest.

The moonshadow elf thanked who ever had told him to do _that_, her moaning growing louder and gaining an octave.

Then, finally, she was pushed over the edge by his combined efforts, squealing as her peak coursed through her body.

Her muscles released all tension, shaking and trembling, while her pussy clenched happily around his invading shaft. Suddenly, Callum groaned into her neck, his hips starting to jerk frantically against her and Rayla felt something warm splashing inside her. At first she was confused, unsure what to make of it, until a moment later she realised that he had finally followed her into bliss. She held him tightly as he relaxed on top of her, a kind of pride warming her heart at the thought that it was her body that brought him to completion. She cooed softly into his ear while she caressed his head and back, taking great joy in the little thrusts his hips gave her whenever she flexed the muscles of her pelvic floor around him.

Finally, they stilled their movements, relishing in the feeling and the warmth their bodies provided each other with. After a while, Callum's limp cock slipped out of her warmth, followed be a small trickle of his seed.

Callum gently rolled from her and Rayla used the opportunity to drape one arm and one leg over his body, pressing herself against his side.

“So.” He sighed after a few moments. “This changes everything.”

The elf sat up. “Nae.”

Callum looked at her. “What?”

“Callum, this,” she gestured between them, “never happened, okay?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“We. Cannae. Be. Together.” Rayla explained to him demonstratively slowly. “It will be very difficult tae get the egg to its mother as it is. Factor in the fact ‘at an elf an’ a human are… a couple… Nae, isnae gonnae work. People ur givin’ us a hard time as it is. A mean, yer folk want tae quarter me on sight and when mah folk capture ye and they figure out that we’re more than friends they going tae want tae burn ye. Truth be told they probably want tae burn ye if they find out we’re friends anyway, but ye wouldn’t be at least not alive for ‘at. Also, we cannae let carnal pleasures distract us form our quest for peace. It’s better we stay friends. And nae a word tae Ezran. He has his heart in the right spot, but he’s still a child. Cannae risk him tae blab something out.”

Callum sat up himself. “I understand.”

“Och dornt look sae glum. A ne’er said we couldnae be something after.” She hugged him and pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Callum, believe me. A want very much tae explore a relationship wi’ ye."

"You mean, if we survive," he remarked with a wry grin.

Rayla didn't return his sentiment, instead she laid one hand on his arm and looked him straight in the eyes. "A mean _in any case_," she replied in earnest.

Callum gulped. "Oh." He broke into a faint, hopeful smile. "I- I would like that."

"But for noo, we have tae restrain ourself. But..." she looked at his drawings. "Those are very good, but ye were a bit far awa’." Rayla laid herself on her side. "Dae ye want tae draw me while being a bit closer? A'll pose for ye if ye want. Ye ken, sae 'at ye have at leest somethin' of me tae keep ye warm at nicht," she said with a sly grin.

Callum's heart skipped a beat. He felt like there wasn't enough paper and charcoal in the world...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had as much (if possible, more) fun reading this fic as I had writing it. I think I don't say too much when I promise you more fics in this fandom, but I'm undecided if I write them while season 3 is running or after the finale. It's a bit fickle, because I'm not exactly a fan of writing AU fics, I'm more fond of writing "could happen" fics, it's easier that way for me to get into the characters.  
Anyway, The Dragon Prince is an awesome show and god knows we can use more of these. Can't wait for Elf!Callum :-)  
I hope the Scottish accent wasn't too awful, I didn't want Rayla to speak perfect English, because that would've taken away something from her personality, but I didn't want to go full Scottish translator either, because I felt that would've been too confusing to understand, and it's not good to make readers google every sentence a person speaks.  
So, whether you liked this story or you hated it, please review and/or leave kudos, because in the first case, I like to hear that I did a good job and in the second case I'm always open for criticism because I strive to become a better author.  
Have a nice day, people!


End file.
